Office Love
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Office romances never last, that's what everybody says. They're made for spur of the moment fun among a mess of confusion and responsibility. Real Life version aka no shinigami X.X LEMON Byakuya x reader, Ukitake x reader, Ukitake x Rukia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Byakuya, Ukitake, or Rukia. Or you as the reader...

Warning: contains lemon, a slightly occ Byakuya and Ukitake, and what some readers will regard as crack. Contains sexual themes and is not my best work.

Summary: Office romances never last, that's what everybody says. They're made for spur of the moment fun among a mess of confusion and responsibility.

Byakuya x reader, Ukitake x reader, Ukitake x Rukia

This story goes far from what I first wanted it to be... But at least I finished it... What a lousy excuse... *hits head against wall*

Comments are very much appreciated and honestly make my day.

I slowly turned and looked out the window. I could only sigh. It must have been the tenth time that one hour. Well, one hour in two minutes, and then I would let myself take a break...

I glanced out the window and then heard the door open. I slowly looked up with dull eyes as someone walked inside the room and gave me a smile.

"Falling asleep already?"

"What? Don't say that."

I quickly sat up properly then looked at my computer.

"He's replacing me. He must be. He never manages his own schedule and nothing has passed my desk in a full hour."

"Hmm, basing your occupation off him taking a break?"

The man gave me a smile as he moved to my side. I gave a nod as he chuckled.

"Well, that gives us a few minutes to ourselves then?"

"Don't. He always comes out when we start."

"Perfect. Then you'll no longer be worried about him firing you."

He kissed my cheek and I gave a weak effort to push him away, wanting him back in my heart.

"If you're that worried, go check up on him."

I shook my head at his idea.

"What if he's busy with something else?"

"Then stop worrying. Come on, smile for me."

His lips traced over my skin to mine where he took a chaste kiss. He then sat up on the edge of my desk.

"So how about dinner? I'll cook."

"If I'm not busy I would love to. But you know him..."

"I know he keeps you to himself all the time."

I gave a blush and shook my head.

"There's a difference between being possessive and just over working me."

"Well, they both keep you from me."

"So, are you on break or...?"

He gave another chuckle before pulling out a small box.

"Happy birthday. It's a shame you had to work today."

"I almost forgot. You shouldn't have."

"I'll make you dinner later on, you can stay over at my place for awhile..."

He gave me a heated glance and a blush swept over my cheeks again. I gave a nod and he made a motion towards the box. I opened it up and pulled out a beautiful gold necklace with a pink crystal heart encased in a gold trim. It was breathtaking and he slipped off the desk. He then picked the necklace up and with smooth hands hooked it around my neck.

"Beautiful..."

Before I could respond he softly kissed the back of my neck. I arched towards him slightly as his hands held onto the sides of my chair. His hair brushed over my skin and I gave a small whine for more. He opened his mouth and began sucking on my skin. I gave a small moan as his hands went to my hips and traced over my sides in a light touch, making me shiver.

It hardly lasted though as I heard the door open. I quickly spun around and he let go of me just as quick. My boss's icy state reached me as I slowly bowed my head, knowing I would be scorned for that.

"Mr. Ukitake, there's no where else for you to be?"

My companion gave a sheepish laugh before stepping towards the door.

"I suppose I could always see her later. Bye."

With a small bow he left and I looked slowly up at firm slate eyes.

"Sorry, sir. He just came to-"

"Doesn't matter. Come inside my office so we can tall. It's not about your office romance either."

I stood up and walked into his office. I sat down on a chair in front of his desk as he sat across from me, the desk between us.

"Am I in any kind of trouble, Mr. Kuchiki?"

The raven head didn't give me any hints to being either wrong or right, and my thoughts flickered to the idea of him firing me.

"I need you to look at these numbers."

He put a few sheets in front of me and I recognized them to be profits and costs per month the company had.

"If you'd give me a minute, I could find someone who'd be able to interpret these better than me-"

"I asked you and only you. You did take a economics and financing course, right?"

"Yes..."

I pulled out my phone and went on the calculator app. After what was an agonizing number I had the final sum. It was in the negatives. I hurriedly looked through the papers again, wondering if I made a mistake.

"I had the same result."

I slowly put my phone away and looked at the numbers again, unbelieving the results.

"I didn't make a mistake either."

I gave a nod and ripped my eyes away from the paper in front of me.

"Is there anything you want me to do about this, sir?"

"Your job."

Simpler said than done. I gave a nod and he made a hand motion signaling me to leave. I got up and left silently, closing the door behind me. I went on my computer and pulled up the same sheet from his files. My job? What did he mean by that? Did he want me to find another solution to his problems or simply pick up the slack?

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

If this story was longer, I would have added more about Byakuya... And Ukitake... Maybe I'll attempt this type of scenario another day... Just know that it gets awkward a couple chapters down.

Comments on this chapter at the very least?

You know, just a 'like' or 'did not like' or maybe a rating out of ten. It takes all of five seconds~!


	2. Chapter 2

Comments?

And to note: The reader (*cough* you *cough*) is a workaholic.

It soon enough became late and I heard the door open. I glanced up to see Ukitake and I quickly went back to my quick typing. He crossed the room quickly then put a hand over my eyes. I closed them and slightly rested my head against his chest, tired.

"I guess he got caught up on assigning you work?"

"I hardly thought about that. I'll have to manage that before work tomorrow if I don't pull an all-nighter."

"Calm down. It's your birthday. Ask for the rest of the day off. Scratch that, it's already seven. You should eat and get some sleep at the very least or you'll fall asleep all of tomorrow."

"This is important."

"That's what you always say."

"Just look-"

"Mr. Ukitake!"

I heard the door open again and I pulled my head away from Ukitake's soft hands. I turned to face my boss just as Ukitake spoke.

"You can't blame me for this. Her shift ends at six, it's seven, and she's been here earlier than anybody else. You can't overwork people."

"She can leave if she wants. I'm not holding her by force. And she is being paid overtime."

"Then she's leaving for the night."

Ukitake grabbed my arm but I shook my head.

"I have to finish this-"

"Finish it later. We have plans. Think about your priorities."

"In my priorities, work comes first. Sorry."

Ukitake looked at me with hurt eyes before bowing his head slightly in defeat.

"I want you to come to my place when you're done to sleep. It's closer and by the time you're done it'll be dark and you'll be tired. Okay?"

"Promise."

Ukitake gave a sigh before taking a kiss from me. He then softly whispered in my ear.

"I love you, sweetheart. Don't let him overwork you."

I gave a small nod but didn't have time to respond as he left. I hid my sadness as I heard the door close behind him. I had been neglecting him and just about every aspect of our relationship.

"As for you, I'd rather you keep these numbers just between you and me."

"Yes, sir."

I bowed my head and felt someone brush up against me. When I looked up I saw Byakuya's head over my shoulder and his arms on either side of me. His breath fell on my neck as he bent over. He deleted the files on my computer than pulled up a few blank forms of what he showed me before.

"Make fake ones which nobody would be suspicious of. When you're done, tell me."

He spoke into my ear in nothing more than a whisper and I slowly shifted, running my body against his. I cursed myself for that as he took a step back. I heard his office door close and I let out a wavering breath. I tried to ignore my heart beating a million miles per second as I began filing in the forms.

He made it sound so easy, but I didn't finish until hours later. I printed off a copy and rubbed my eyes. I knocked on his door and he told me to come in. I did so and found him rubbing bloodshot eyes. At least I wasn't the only one working myself to death.

"I completed the forms."

"Then add those to the files and use those when anybody needs to see our net profit."

"Sir, that is illegal."

"Illegality or bankruptcy, pick one. Considering both you and your office romance work here, I assumed you would want to keep your jobs. Prove me wrong anytime."

I staid silent and bit back my comments. Didn't he know if I did this, I could be arrested?... And bankruptcy? Did he hide that from me to? But I did know about that, and I knew about for years. If someone was going to arrest anybody here over fraud it would be me.

"Sorry for bothering you then, sir."

He didn't say anything else so I dismissed myself and sunk back into my own chair. I've known I'd sink with this company for years, but the company was never truly in debt except for now. And this would be easy to trace and find out about. Only two people had access to these files since the data was submitted in small amounts by every employee and the computer organized it. Only me and Byakuya knew. And guess who never looked at them and guess who's job was to organize and submit it all to officials?

I held back my guilt as I submitted it. As I glanced out the window at the city lights and darkened streets, I wondered if there was one person who wasn't sleeping with guilt. Because I certainly would be.

I quickly organized the next day, skimping on details which I would have included any other day. It was the same routine as today, so people should be fine. I turned off my computer and stood up. I grabbed my things and glanced at Byakuya's office. What was he doing in there which caused him to work so hard?

I slipped off my heels and then put on some flats which I kept hidden the bottom drawer or my desk. I slipped them on then put on my coat. I'd be back soon enough. In a few minutes, actually.

I came back with a coffee and wondered if Byakuya actually wanted it. He usually didn't pull all-nighters and if he staid awake all night later when he tried to sleep it'd be my fault.

With a sigh I opened the door to my office and pulled off my coat.

"You could have went home."

I looked up in shock to see Byakuya sitting at my desk. His jacket was off and the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up. He was either going to kill me or well... Kill me. I never actually saw him like that. And as me being his secretary/ personal assistant, I knew every little possible thing he could do which was out of routine.

"I was going to go home in a few minutes. Here,"

I put the coffee on the desk in front of him and wondered if he saw my heels. I wasn't going to look under my desk when he was sitting there. Damn him. I just wanted to get some sleep.

Byakuya picked up the coffee and took a sip. He then put it down. And I knew no complaints meant it was fine.

"Looking for your shoes?"

"Yes."

"I put them over there."

He pointed to the coat closet and I opened it up, biting back a sigh and a yawn at once. I pulled them out and then picked up my bag which I kept beside my desk.

"Anything you want be to do before I leave, sir?"

"Check on somebody for me."

He had to be kidding me. It was manners and nothing more which made me ask.

"And who would that be?"

"They work under Ukitake."

"Sir, Ukitake is a senior CEO. Under all technicality, you and I are the only ones who don't work for him."

"She's the new executive manager."

I fought my ability to twitch. Did anybody realize how much I wanted that position myself? I was the most qualified of everybody. I spent years in one of the best business schools and all I got out of it was a job as a secretary. Sure the pay was good and my office was better than most, but still, power... Maybe I was going off in the deep end...

"She probably went home already, but I'll check. If she's fine perhaps I could just text that to you?"

"That would be suitable."

"Thank you, sir."

I ever so slowly went beside him to open a drawer. I pulled out a laptop and slipped into my bag, feeling slightly awkward about it. I then locked the drawer and realized he was sitting in front of the other drawer I had to lock. Get him to move or perhaps lose my other electronics? Hmm... Yup, the cellphone always won.

"Sir, could you please move for a moment?"

He pushed the chair out of the way and I bowed my head to avoid his stare. When I pulled out my phone I realized I had a dozen messages. I checked on some then flicked the computer back on. I then glanced at the clock. If I was lucky, all I would have enough time to grab a change of clothes before I left.

I heard Byakuya stand once I turned the computer on and I heard the click of him locking his own office door. I watched him grab his jacket before speaking.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"I knew you were coming back. You never leave your heels or electronics behind. I just hoped it would be with a coffee."

With those as his parting words he left. Fantastic, the one time he notices me as me, it's to comment on my habits of leaving things I shouldn't be leaving around my desk.

As my computer beeped to show it was fully loaded I pulled up a list of all employees. Who was it Byakuya wanted me to check on? Eventually I found the name. Rukia Kuchiki. And by the looks of it, she only got the job because she was related to Byakuya. If I spoke to anybody else I would have smacked them. We're in debt and you hire people because they're family?

I couldn't exactly say that aloud though, especially because it was a family business...

I kept my flats on as I walked down the hall. I then took the stairs. The building was deathly quiet and I didn't feel like breaking that noise by using an elevator. Besides, it was only one set of stairs.

When I got to her office I knocked on the door. The lights were off and the door was locked. She went home. And a good use of time, I thought bitterly.

I texted the news to Byakuya and went back to my office.

thank you for reading this~

...

...

...

...

comments?

〜（ゝ。∂）


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like~

( ´▽｀)

When I finally finished work it was four in the morning. I may as well stay where I was for work the next day... But then I forgot completely about Ukitake.

I quickly ran out of my office, stopping only to lock the door. Once I reached the main floor I walked normally, people coming in early for work.

"Another long night?"

I looked at the person behind the desk near the front doors and nodded.

"Long night and early morning. Anything planned for tommor- today?"

"New interns. We had a new executive manager."

"I heard. She's the boss's sister, isn't she?"

"Yup. Another position given to family. She was an intern awhile back. I personally liked her..."

The person gave a shrug before looking up at me again.

"And what about you? You'll be late if you go home and back now."

"I know. I'm going to a friend's, they live closer."

"Hmm, our little CEO got a girlfriend?"

The person laughed and I blushed slightly.

"Don't repeat that."

"Check the social sites every once in awhile. You're all over it."

"Hmm, keep this up and you won't get any more interns."

I spoke that back as I walked out of the building. The morning sun began to break through the fog and the noise of the city reached me. I took a bus out of the financial district and in a few minutes I was at somebody's door step. I pulled out my key to Ukitake's place and opened the door. I then dropped my things and locked the door behind me. I looked in his room to see him sleeping, a rose grasped in his hand and a bottle of wine on the night table with two glasses. I kissed his forehead before pulling the blanket over him and taking the rose from his grasp. I opened his closet where I kept some clothes and pulled out a change of clothes. And to my disappointment the only shoes I kept with his things were a pair of red stilettos. And these were usually not worn to work. It was worn to make Ukitake beg in bed.

I gave a small yawn as I slipped into his bathroom.

Maybe that scene will slip into another story, it's the perfect one to visualize~

Comments?

Sorry for keep adding that, but I really like comments...

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)


	4. Chapter 4

This originally was supposed to be a sweet Ukitake x reader story... I think the previous chapter is the closest this story comes to that...

(・●・) = Koala bear?

"I'd say you were up early, but you probably just came back."

I heard someone enter the room and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly set down the breakfast I was making for him and as I brought my arms backwards to go around his neck. I then matched his lips in a much needed kiss. He spun me around to face him as he deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I eagerly played with it. He put a hand behind my head then had my back against a wall. I slowly tugged on his hair as it slipped around my fingers. He pressed his hips to mine and I gave a small moan inside his mouth, telling him I want more.

"Jūshirō?"

I wasn't the one who spoke the name and I looked sideways to see who had. Sometimes his younger siblings staid with him, and he often babysat his neighbor's two twin boys. I saw a girl with short raven hair and wearing clothes that half fell off her form. It took all of two seconds for me to have a reaction. I bit on Ukitake's tongue than slapped him harshly.

"Ow!"

He pulled away quickly and then looked at the person who interrupted us.

"Rukia, I told you to stay in the guest bedroom-"

"Jerk!"

I pushed him out of the way then went to the door where my bag still was. I grabbed that and my coat and rushed out. As I reached the elevator I saw Ukitake chase after me.

"No, I never meant it like that. I love you-"

I stopped the elevator and let him reach me. I took off the necklace he gave me for my birthday and dropped it into his hand.

"I'll leave you and her alone. Don't worry, I'll write that you came to work on time. Enjoy yourself. I've been neglecting you anyways."

I pressed another button on the elevator and refused to match his eyes. He stood there in silence and I also didn't speak. When I got downstairs I checked my watch. I should make it on time.

I couldn't believe he cheated on me... I couldn't blame him, it had been ages since I last had proper time with him. But I assumed he'd have enough decency to break up with me first. And worse of all, I still loved him. The image of him asleep with the rose kept slipping into my mind and by the time I went into the building I felt like hell.

I slipped into the elevator right before it closed and gave a sigh as I leaned back on the wall. I kept my gaze downwards until someone spoke up.

"Hell hath no fury like a women scorned."

I looked up at Byakuya then immediately straighten up.

"Good morning, sir."

I ignored the quote he gave and wondered why he chose to say it. Did he know?

"If it's a good morning, then the same to you."

"What's with all the sayings?"

I asked it bluntly and then regretted it. Byakuya paused for a moment before speaking again.

"A polite way of saying everybody knows about it. And also my way of saying you look like you're out to kill in those heels."

I glanced down at the red stilettos before giving a blush.

"Th- they were the only ones I could find."

"Not revenge for your boyfriend cheating on you?"

"How do you know?"

"A certain person in this building informed me that our company has an internet page for office gossip. Your name was right underneath mine so I must have clicked on that link instead of the one above."

"Hmm, a certain person in this building isn't getting another intern for a very long time to come."

I glared at the elevator doors as I nervously crossed my ankles. Of course I wore black to make the hells stand out, I thought sarcastically. I hated myself at times.

"Why did you check the site anyways?"

"A good way to tell if anybody is aware of what we were discussing the other day."

... The fraud. And now two things could make me hit depression today. Ukitake was essentially my back up plan if things fell through with the fraud being found out about...

"Sir, you know Ukitake broke up with me. What else do you know?"

"That you have been dating for quite awhile, two years to be exact. And that you're lacking in staying on top of news."

Byakuya pulled out his phone and in a few moments mine beeped.

"Look at what I sent you."

I opened my phone and clicked on the message. At that time the elevator door opened and Byakuya left. I briefly realized he took my bag with him as I stepped out into the hall. I watched him bring it into my office before I looked down at the screen of my phone. I felt like killing myself and Ukitake both at once. It showed him and Rukia, hands over the other and kissing desperately. I couldn't believe he'd do that to me.

I put my phone away then went into my office. My bag was on my desk and I brought it to the ground. I then turned on my computer, going to face another day.

To all Rukia fans, sorry that she always seems to take the fall in my stories. I think it's just because she's always the link between Ukitake and Byakuya, which are my favorite Bleach characters and usually main characters in my Bleach fan fiction...

As for Rukia x Ukitake, there's no much about it besides the description of that picture, and it being assumed/ not the major relationship concern in this story...

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains lemon, nudity, sexual themes, and whatever else relates to lemon... It also contains a possessive Ukitake.

！(◎_◎;)

"They actually posted that? Where's the delete button?"

I had my work finished early that day and I was shifting through the page on office gossip. Not only was I there for every time I merely held hands with Ukitake, someone started a rumor about Byakuya and I. Not exactly original, but it still hurt.

'It's obvious she got where she is because of dating whoever is in charge. First the CEO, and now her boss. I hate people who think they can get where they are because they can wear heels and act like sluts.'

That comment had dozens of others exactly like it.

"Don't pay attention to lies. If they knew any truths they'd all know they would best keep their mouth shut."

I looked up to see Byakuya leaning on the wall beside his office door. I quickly closed the page so my screen became filled with previous work.

"I finished all the work so I was looking to see what could be done to improve... Our reputation online..."

It was the best lie I could come up with and Byakuya saw right through it.

"Want to truly make them unhappy?"

"And how to you suggest I do that?"

Byakuya held out his hand and I nervously took it. He pulled out his cellphone in one hand and let go of mine now I was standing. He cupped my chin with it and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked before closing my eyes and feeling his soft lips touch mine. I put my arms over his shoulders then heard the familiar click of a photo being taken. I opened my eyes to see him holding the phone to face us. He opened his eyes and hit a few keys, pulling away from me as he did so. He then slipped his phone back in his pocket and turned away from me.

"That should get the message across, don't you think? And if you're interested, I'm not the one who gave Rukia her position."

Right before Byakuya went into his office he turned back to me.

"Also, clear my schedule from seven in the evening to tomorrow morning. Clear yours to and if you'll make dinner reservations, I'll pay. Wear those heels, and I'll let you chose whatever vacation time you want when the work schedules are being rewritten."

He closed the door behind him with a faint smirk on his lips. And it wasn't soothing. My heart raced away again and I tried to stay calm. Did he just ask me out on a date? No, it was too soon for that... I still missed Ukitake, but he was my boss, I couldn't just say no...

I got up and left my office. When I reached the end of the hall I opened the door and saw Ukitake on the phone. He was busy writing something but glanced up when he heard the door open. He ended the call quickly then put down his pen.

"Sweetheart, we-"

"You slept with her and you still think you can call me sweetheart? I loved you. I loved you so much. And I still do, and I'm so sorry I never could spend that much time with you. I'm sorry I let you sleep alone and I kept letting our plans fall through. I only expected you to tell when it was over. If you want to date somebody else I won't stop you. But I won't let you be close to me ever again."

I felt a few tears run down my cheeks and I wiped them away. My makeup smeared and I waited for him to say something, to say anything.

"We both wanted the same thing. To get married. Still want to?"

"You're dating somebody else-"

"Don't make it seem like I loved her. She was just for when I missed you. You spent every single night locked up with him and everybody around me always says you two had a relationship. And why not? He keeps checking you out and you don't even put that much effort into appearance when we go out on a date. He could buy you whatever you wanted and he would probably put a ring on your finger much faster."

"I'm not in any relationship with him. Why does everybody-?"

Ukitake turned the computer screen around to show me a picture. The one Byakuya took minutes ago of us kissing.

"So what was it this time? He wanted to brag, or am I the one getting fired and this is just a hit against me? Or maybe this was all your idea. Well it worked, I'm jealous. I'm jealous, upset, and feeling so possessive over you I'm pretty sure all I want to do is illegal."

Ukitake stood up and his voice never went louder than his regular tone though I felt like he hit me. He walked over to me and put a hand on the side of my head, griping my hair.

"So who do you want? Me or him? I can make you scream my name right now, right here. Could he promise you the same? I love you for everything you are. Your mistakes, the way you sigh a hundred times a day, the way you care for everybody though you try to hide it. Even the way you hit me was sweet. Admit it, I love you a lot more than he ever can. I'm a senior CEO, whatever he buys you, I can to. My paycheck is a lot higher than yours. If this is about money, I'll show you I'm not cheap. If this about sex, I'll prove myself right now to you."

He gave a smile but it was anything but sweet. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off my body in one clean move.

"Don't!"

I wrapped my arms around my chest as he walked to the door and locked it. He closed the curtains and I then felt him pull my skirt down. He brought me towards his desk when he slammed me down onto it, my upper back over his papers. He pulled off his tie then bound my hands above my head with it.

"Why?"

"I told you I'm possessive. I'm not one to get insulted and have my toys taken away. You're my girlfriend, sweetheart. And I want to make you admit to that."

He pulled off my underwear than glared at me.

"Who made you this wet? Him or me?"

The words were caught in my throat. Both of them were at fault.

"Y- you."

I assured him as he slipped a finger inside of me. He stroked my wet inner body, causing me to arch backwards. He pushed his things off his desk and they fell down with a large thud, books and papers scattering in every direction. He lifted me onto the desk and crawled over me, a finger pressing deep inside me. I gave a moan and felt him rub small circles over my clit. I pushed myself deeper into his hand and he wasted no time lifting a leg above his shoulder.

"I know I never have time to tease you, and that bastard will ask where you are any minute now. So let's just let you celebrate your birthday a day late now."

He pulled his hand away from me and I watched him undo his belt. He quickly pulled his pants down to his knees and then gripped my hips tightly. He slammed himself inside of me and my breath was knocked away as he filled and stretched me.

I gave a moan as he raised himself to move out of me. He pushed himself back in then softly kissed my lips, stealing a kiss.

"I don't want to waste time so this may hurt."

He began going in and out of my body quickly and harshly. I gave out a loud moan as he gave a small groan above me. He rocked his hips against mine and I arched into his body, going against his hip motions to make him slip in deeper. I gave another moan as he hit the perfect spot. He was watching my expression carefully and hit that spot again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him in deeper.

"Jūshirō, harder, come on,"

I moaned my words in disparity and he quickly slammed into my body much harder. I gave a cry of pain but he ignored it. His nails drew blood from my hips and he grunted as he raised himself higher to increase the force he hit me at. As he crashed back down I moaned out his name loudly, unable to handle anymore. He slammed into my body a few more times before spilling himself in me. I felt him climb off me and I watched him slide his pants back up. He slipped on my shirt then put my underwear back on. It was still soaked and my inner thighs were also soaked. He slipped my skirt back on then gave me another smile.

"Seems like your mine again. Don't forget it."

He undid my hands and I slowly sat up. He sat on the edge of the desk and wiped my face clean of my makeup then kissed my upper neck passionately.

"If he touches you, tell me. Then let me deal with it. Now be a good girl and go back to work."

He pushed me into a standing position then spanked me. I jumped in surprise and a blush colored my cheeks.

"Jūshirō-"

"Don't say it. You already showed me it."

"No, not that. This bad boy attitude you're playing-"

"It's not playing. It's me taking what's mine."

"God, I love you, Jūshirō."

"Hmm, and that's exactly what you should be saying. Now I have to go clean my desk."

I felt him kiss the back of my neck before he groped my behind. He then pushed me towards the door and I tried my best to act like nothing happened as I walked back to my office.

I closed the door behind me and took in a few shallow breaths to calm myself. I wanted to clean myself so badly as my inner thighs were still dripping. And what I saw in front of me didn't help. Byakuya was sitting in my chair again, his feet on my desk and his shirt undone.

"Just for the record, Miss. _, you have to follow my rules and not his. And I can enforce proper punishment among my employees if I see it fit."

He caught my eyes and gave a smirk as he looked me over. He then nodded towards his office.

"Hurry up. I have other things to do."

I quickly went into his office without even fully thinking about it. He followed me closely and I heard the door close. I then felt a warm hand inside my skirt and against my underwear.

"You're absolutely soaked and still dripping. Hmm, strip for me."

"Wh-?"

"You heard me. Give me a strip show or I will punish you."

"I don't know how to-"

I felt him strike my hip harshly and I gave a small cry.

"I said to strip."

He growled his words and I began to pull off my clothes.

"Do it more slowly. Tease me."

He hit my other hip and then went his desk. He leaned back on his chair and picked up a hardcover book.

I slowly pulled off my shirt, slowly revealing my body to him. I then reached down to undo my heels.

"Keep those on for last. Come to me now."

I walked to him and when I was a step away he took my wrist and pulled me closer. He then undid my bra and put a hand on my shoulders. He made me get down on my knees and he pulled down his pants.

"Suck me."

I was about to protest but I felt the book he held make firm contact on my lower back.

"I gave you an order, and I expect it to be done."

I slowly took his erect member in my mouth, sucking on it. I put as much as I could inside my mouth, wetting him. I then felt him strike me again.

"Harder."

I did as he said and harshly sucked on him. I moved my head up and down, sticking my tongue inside him. He tightened around it and I felt his hands grope my chest. I gave a small moan around his member, the vibrations making him give a deep groan. My nipples hardened and I grazed my teeth over him. He dripped precum and I swallowed it all. I felt him rub the top of my head for that.

"Good. Now make me come."

I reached out and took the top of his member in my hands. I stroked him as I began to lick all around him. I felt him tense and I tightly put my lips against him and sucked. He gave a groan and spilt into my mouth. I swallowed it all again and felt him push me away.

"Now sit on me."

Byakuya spoke in a serious tone and I gave a small pant before completing his order. He nuzzled my neck slightly as he spread my legs further apart. He then cupped one of my breasts in his hand, softly playing with me. His other hand led both of mine to his still hard member.

"You know what to do."

I began to play with him as he pushed himself back towards his desk. He began typing at the keyboard and I slowly stopped. He shot me a glare then murmured into my ear.

"I'll make you truly regret not following orders."

I began rubbing his member again and then brought my mouth to his ear. I gave him a soft kiss, his eyes glancing at me without their glare.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't make the reservations yet."

"That's fine. I think we'll just take it to my apartment. Now the questions remains is wether or not you'll end up in my bed or Ukitake's tonight. It'd be easier for everybody if you chose now."

I slowly kissed Byakuya's neck again and he didn't respond.

"I have to sleep with him tonight."

"... If you must. But understand that I get you every day in here."

"Yes, sir."

"And tomorrow I want you to dress to match your heels."

I gave a small smile into his shoulder as my hands slowly stroked him. His hand slipped lower to my underwear where he palmed me, making me even wetter.

"Sir, I'm so wet-"

"I know. Should I dry you off?"

"Please, sir."

His smirk was back as he lifted my skirt and then pulled off my underwear. He then put it in the garbage.

"What-?"

"I don't want you wearing that. Besides, it's soaked through."

I felt him pick me up and he softly placed me on the edge of his desk. He then lifted my skirt and ran his tongue over me. I bit my lower lip to keep silent as he cleaned me up. I still had juices leaving me from that and he began to drink them as they left me.

"Ugh, what a sexy girl. So wet..."

His voice faded as he sunk his mouth completely on me. I gave a moan and tossed my head back in pleasure. He licked my insides up, treating me with the care Ukitake neglected me of. He lapped against my sore skin and cleaning me off.

"You should at least have gotten his sperm out of you. But he did turn you on for me."

He dug his tongue as deep into me as possible and began to swirl inside my body.

"Sir, ugh, that feels good."

I bowed my head over his and he smirked against my skin.

"Then just wait for what we'll do tomorrow."

"Sir, I- what about Ukitake?"

"He's cheating on you. So you can cheat on him back. Do you want me to stop?"

"No!"

I spoke out the word a lot harsher than expected and I ran my fingers through Byakuya's silky raven hair. He pulled his mouth away from me then gave a light pant.

"Stand up."

I did as he said and he rolled up the top of my skirt. He then put on my blouse without my bra on and left the top buttons undone.

"Sir, I can't work like this."

"I'm sure your boyfriend will appreciate it."

"What about everybody who looks at me?"

"Who said you're leaving your office?"

I felt him trace a hand down my chest and he fingered me quickly. He pulled out a glistening wet finger then put it in his mouth.

"Hmm, I've held myself back from you for too long."

"Sir?"

He looked at me with his eyes colored in lust. He then firmly kept his gaze away.

"Go back to work."

"Yes, sir."

I quickly went back to my desk and once I sat in my chair I kept my legs clamped firmly together.

I found it hard to work and every so often I'd shift or try to fix my clothes. Eventually I got distracted enough my it that I didn't notice the presence of somebody else wavering over me.

"And look what he made you do. Don't you have any respect for yourself? I remember when you even hated heels. And now you're mostly naked."

I felt a hand go over my mouth to prevent me from speaking and I felt someone lay kisses messily over my jawline and down my neck.

I recognized Ukitake by his white hair and I gave a small whimper.

"Don't make any sounds and I promise not to hurt you. Now lets see how wet you can get, hmm?"

He began tracing his fingers down my chest where he softly traced a heart around each of my hard nipples. He then kissed me along the edges of my blouse, his head dipping low and kissing my breasts. With a small tug the rest of the blouse opened and he softly sucked on each one. He then used his tie to gag me and he picked me up with both hands.

I hooked my legs around his waist and he sat down in my chair. He then gave a sweet smile and kissed my forehead.

"I'll break up with her for good if you promise me you'll never let that man touch you again. What do you have to say?"

He pulled the tie off and I bowed my head.

"It was just to make you jealous. I'll keeping cheating if you do."

"Same goes for me."

"... Then who do you like more? Me or her?"

"You. Is that even a question? Then which gives you better sex? Me or him?"

"I've never had sex with him before. Today is the closest we got and he was just cleaning up your mess."

"My mess?"

Ukitake traced a fingernail down my cheek as he softly repeated himself.

"Sweetheart, you are my entire mess. And it makes sense why I don't want another man touching you. We're planning on getting married."

"And even when I spent everyday with you, every possible ounce of love, you still slept with her. How did it feel to break the virginity of two people in one day? If I knew then what I know now, you would never have even been allowed to kiss me."

"Shush, then she's gone. Now, you're still almost naked here, and I'm craving you. Want to give yourself up to me again, or do you want to play around?"

"Just take me home with you. I don't want anymore of this confusion."

"Then let's go."

Ukitake picked me up in his arms and I didn't want to see anybody at that time. I buried my head into his shoulder before I heard the door open.

"Mr. Ukitake, you do know you can't suddenly leave, correct?"

"Do you know you can't go around messing with your employees?"

"I didn't hire her for sex if that's what your thinking of. Besides, I've been loyal to her and my feelings about her have been secured for some time now. Whereas you find it suitable to fuck my sister every day in your office. So who's truly the one to blame here? You have Rukia, and you let me take you quote on quote sweetheart. After all, you tell Rukia the exact same things. She still looks up to you, may as well use that to your advantage. Think of it from their point of view. This is the best for everyone."

I looked up at Ukitake and he looked back at me. He wavered on the spot, trying to decide. I can't believe he wavered.

"Jūshirō, you can forget what he said. Let's get married and-"

"He's right."

"What-?"

"He's a better option for you."

"So what? Jūshirō, we've been dating for two years."

"And I've been with Rukia longer than that. You're the one who's been my lover, I thought you knew that."

I looked shocked and quickly shook my head.

"I'm not some item to be give away! You know what, I quit. I don't want anything to do with you two."

I buttoned up by blouse properly and fixed my skirt. I then pushed Ukitake away and went to my desk. I deleted all my personal things off of it then picked up my bag. I put in my things then looked at Byakuya.

"Just mail me my last check."

I left the room and the door closed behind me. The moment it did I heard them begin to fight. I didn't care as I left the building for my last time.

By the time I was home tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away as I entered my apartment. I ripped down a picture of me and Ukitake then all the notes I had about work. I then sat on my bed and sobbed until I couldn't anymore.

Reality sucks, doesn't it?... Don't answer that...

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*


	6. Chapter 6

This story (beginning to finish) was written in about a day, so don't expect the best... It was specifically written 2 am to 6 am. I was too sick to sleep... that may have affected my mind.

＼(^o^)／

It was the next morning when someone knocked on my door. I got up from my laptop where I was looking for another job. I opened the door and saw Byakuya standing there. I crossed my arms as he held out some papers to me. He then listed off what they were.

"Your last paycheck, letter of recommendation, numbers of a few of my business associates who are hiring, and a list of everyone I passed your resume along to. It's quite a long list, may I add. I then went through hell but everything anybody ever said about you on that site is deleted. Ukitake put in a good word about you to his associates, which is on the second last page here. The last page would be my apology. I want you to look at it before you tell me to leave."

He held out the papers and I silently took them. I flipped through what he told me the papers were until I came to the last item. It was two plane tickets and I gave him a confused look.

"I emailed you the details. Everybody likes the tropics, right? I decided you needed a break before going back to work. And my apologies are terrible. The last thing that I owe you is a copy of this letter here."

He held something else out and I quickly read it over. I then was too stunned to even fully let the words reach me.

"When somebody realizes I'm into fraud, I may get out of it. Only because I have the money to. So this is legalized by my lawyers. It's basically saying it's not your fault, it's mine. And if they blame you with solid evidence, I'll get the jail time instead of you. It took all night a couple of thousand dollars to make official, but it's there. Keep it safe. It's a get out of jail free card. And you only get one. Well, it works for all crimes related to my business. So it'll work multiple times. But you know what I mean. And be prepared to have it handy. The police are doing a full investigation of my business, so I'd hurry to get a job before your reputation goes down in flames."

Without another word he turned around and my hands shook. I quickly put the papers down then chased after him.

"Sir- Byakuya!"

He stopped moving at the call of his first name and he tilted his head at me.

"Did I forget something?"

"Yes."

"And what would that be?"

I raised myself slightly by going to my toes, him being taller than me even with my heels on. He knew what was coming as he lowered his head. I closed my eyes, bringing one hand to thread in his hair as his lips matched mine. He put both arms around my waist and slowly slipped off my lower lip.

"You do realize you gave me two tickets, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then come with me."

He kissed me again in return and slowly traced his hands up my back. He pulled away more forcefully this time as he had to fight me to let go.

"I'm sorry for messing your life up."

"Why do you say that? It never felt so real."

I closed my eyes as his hot tongue slipped into my mouth. The contact seemed to make all the confusion, all the pain, and the uncertainty slip away. All that was left was the want for more.

And I would never let anybody take that away from me again.

(*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)

Finally done this one... Comments appreciated, trying to kill me for this story is not.


End file.
